


Resolve

by xczr4 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xczr4
Summary: Oikawa wanted something just because Atsumu wanted it, and Oikawa tried hard for it when Atsumu lowered his concern.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> This AtsuOi is dedicated to my dear friend @kukuru_syn_ on twitter. 
> 
> And, hope you guys enjoy it!

Many things that Oikawa Tooru likes. From volleyball, milk bread, stars, winter, to trivial things like the shampoo brand he always uses.

Oikawa loved volleyball, because he felt that from the beginning of his life he was dedicated to playing volleyball, attending clubs in high school, to becoming an athlete. It takes a lot of struggle and hard work to get to that point, it takes a lot of sweat that he wring every night, tears that come suddenly, or how to control the scent.

Not all omega can have such a great fate today. Only a small percentage of the entire population, that omega can determine their own lives, despite the heat that can not be avoided.

Supposedly, Oikawa remained at his founding two years ago, when he was still a pro volleyball player in the Japanese league. Supposedly, Oikawa still did not accept anyone or any alpha to claim him as his wife. Because ever since he accepted that person, as Oikawa had expected, everything would fall apart.

Like many things that are liked, many things are also hated.

Oikawa hated that he was no longer an athlete and played on a bright and cheerful field, he no longer soaked his shirt with sweat because of the game, he no longer felt the adrenaline that spurred when the match point, no longer felt the weight of the ball in the palm of his hand. But all of that is his own decision. Oikawa decided to stop playing and focus on what he wanted most right now.

More than anything, Oikawa sacrificed everything. Because Oikawa so wanted that. Really want it.

But even now, Oikawa Tooru hasn't got it.

His brown eyes blinked rapidly, dropping a drop of water from his puddle. He could not wait any longer than this. He did not want this. The things he was afraid of had finally happened. It's just that he can come back, he won't accept that recognition, Oikawa won't accept the proposal from the alpha when his team wins the Olympics. He should have refused it outright, spit on it, and continue as he had planned for the rest of his life.

Oikawa looked up to see the clock on the kitchen wall—their kitchen, it was very late and there were no signs that his husband had returned. He was worried, of course, it was past midnight. Looking at his cellphone, Oikawa sighed, still no news.

The sound of seconds of needles enveloping silence. Oikawa remained silent, one minute, two minutes, five minutes, fifteen minutes, until the cellphone screen was on.

Oikawa looked blankly.

**Osamu:**

_Tooru, are you still awake?_

Oikawa rolled his eyes, choosing not to answer.

Until five minutes later, his cellphone vibrated until it almost fell off the edge of the table. Oikawa reached out and picked it up, but he said nothing.

" _Tooru? Are you there?_ " The voice from across the telephone revealed anxiety.

Oikawa leaned his back on the chair, raised his head and looked at the dim ceiling, when was the last time they changed the lights?

"Yeah," Oikawa breathed. "Why haven't you slept at this hour? Have your sales not been sold?"

There was a slight rustle across, Oikawa couldn't guess what it was—after all, he didn't want to think about it either.

" _I should've asked,_ " Osamu answered. " _Listen, you have to sleep and rest now, you don't have to wait for that jerk to go home, and you don't need to worry, okay? He's busy on business._ "

"How do you know that?" Oikawa wanted to ask, but he preferred to say, "Yes, fine, thank you."

" _Take good care of your health. See you later._ "

Oikawa did not give an answer before the call was hung up.

Of course, he will always defend the other brothers. Although they often quarrel, but now they have grown up, most of the time they have been able to control their emotions.

Looking at the clock again, Oikawa chose to stand up and try to follow the will of his husband's brother. It might be that Atsumu told his twin to contact Oikawa instead of himself. How ridiculous.

Oikawa walked towards the kitchen and headed for the fridge. The photos were hung neatly, slightly curved downward, which contained him and Atsumu—revealing their domesticity. The first photo of Atsumu kissing Oikawa's cheek, the second photo of Oikawa biting Atsumu's cheek, the third photo when they walked on the beach at dusk—Osamu took their photos silently, and one separate photo was Oikawa while sleeping with saliva stretched across his chin.

" _You're so pretty like this, so let me put it here so I can laugh every time I open the fridge_." Atsumu once said.

" _Ouch, is that a compliment or an insult?_ " Oikawa asked sullenly.

Atsumu grabbed Oikawa's hips and pulled him closer, kissing his pout lips briefly but quite deeply. " _I'll leave it to you, dear_."

That was one year ago.

And now, even that photo is a little dusty.

Oikawa felt that, felt very much for him; that Atsumu avoided him, further and further away from him, slowly left him.

And Oikawa only had the urge to cry and cry, to keep crying until the tears left, until his eyes were dry, and until he forgot how to cry.

He understands what is desired by Atsumu, he also wants it. But Oikawa could not give it to him.

Opening the fridge, Oikawa took a glass of cold water and medicine given by the doctor last week. Still, Oikawa was still exploring the almost impossible possibility. Although lately the one who accompanied him to the doctor was no longer his husband, but his husband's brother.

There was the sound of keys clanking, then followed by the sound of the door opening slowly from the front. Oikawa no longer understood he had to smile or cry.

The sound of the foot beats in tune with his heartbeat. That's right, Oikawa noticed such a small thing.

"Tooru?" Atsumu frown when he see it, putting your bag and jacket on the floor. "Why haven't you slept yet?"

Oikawa closed the fridge, took a slow breath before turning around and looked at Atsumu. He shrugged, printing a faint smile. "Can't sleep."

Atsumu snort. "Go to bed, what time do you think it is?"

Oikawa's lips formed a thin line, digesting the sentence that Atsumu gave him. He just stood still, holding his eyes not to blink. If later the tears fall again eventually, he will let it. Even though now it feels very hot.

Atsumu walk past him, just past him, and head for the bathroom. Did not say anything else to him. No longer care about anything he does. Maybe if Oikawa went and swallowed all the medicine, Atsumu wouldn't care either.

And how dare he ask like that.

"You think ..." Oikawa began, his voice trembling slightly. His back was still facing Atsumu, who now did what. "What time do you think it is?"

When Oikawa heard nothing, he guessed that Atsumu was silent, stopped, stunned, and frozen.

"What—"

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Oikawa asked.

Oikawa now ventured to face it. And sure enough, Atsumu's gaze that Oikawa could describe was only darkness. No more expression, no more warmth. Everything is cold.

Everything they experienced for half a year after marriage was fine, they enjoyed it together. Fill each other's time with the fullness of love and affection. Over the next year they began planning to have a complete family, even though they understood that they could not.

Atsumu and Oikawa want to have children. However, Oikawa is an omega that has a very low percentage of pregnancies that is almost impossible. They had known that fact before they were married, and they were prepared for whatever they would face together.

But apparently not.

They have done everything and the results have remained the same. Negative.

And at the time of Oikawa's destruction, Atsumu was not there for him.

"Atsumu ..." Oikawa cried, tear drop flowing and slicing his cheeks, it was so stinging that it hurt her whole soul. "I'm tired."

Yes, this is indeed a gamble. Yes, this is indeed a sacrifice. Yes, they will only become mere memories. But if it's like this, even someone like Oikawa feels like he wants to die.

"I think ... you should leave me."

The silence between them was so heavy that it made Oikawa sob.

"Why do you think that way?" Atsumu asked in a deep voice.

"I ..." Oikawa said softly, his voice almost like an incision. "I can't fulfill what you want."

"And what do I want?"

Oikawa looked at Atsumu with a full and wide look, as if he wanted to laugh at the cruel facts.

"You can't ask questions like that—"

"Tooru ..."

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Tooru."

"You lift me up to heaven and immediately drop me to hell!"

"Omega! Listen when alpha speaks!"

Oikawa gasped, he could only keep quiet and continue to sob. He could not oppose, he could not argue if Atsumu issued his authority. All he has to do is stand still, listen, and accept whatever will be given by Atsumu.

His shoulders trembled as Atsumu stepped closer.

Oikawa felt the palms on his wet cheeks, he closed his eyes.

"Forgive me." Atsumu gently stroked Oikawa's cheek. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just ... I can't accept your way of thinking about us."

Something that Atsumu might not have guessed was when Oikawa stepped back while throwing Atsumu's hand roughly. His eyes widened in horror, he shook his head not accepting. Oikawa wants to talk, wants to tell him.

Oikawa forced his lips to move, opened them slowly and made a small noise from his throat. His breath was rushed by sobs.

"I can't ..." Oikawa cried. When Atsumu approached him again, he took a step back. "I can't keep doing this. I love you."

"If you love me, why do you ask me to leave you?" Atsumu's low voice made Oikawa weak, he wanted to fall. But now is not the time.

Atsumu's view is dark, darker than the night, darker than a black hole. He was angry and Oikawa found out. If Oikawa wanted to, he could stop this too and return to their previous state, as usual. Oikawa continued to struggle on his own to get pregnant, go to the treatment alone without the accompaniment or support of his husband, and Atsumu who returned home at midnight—that way, they would not have sex.

But Oikawa could not back down, now. He wants to straighten things that have been bent. He sacrificed his career not to be sad and down like this. He left his career only for Miya Atsumu. And that sacrifice is meaningless now.

So Oikawa continued.

"I ... I can't give you—"

"Tooru, we even talked about that before we got married!" Or you snapped. "Why do you repeat it over and over again, over and over again until I going crazy?!"

And at that moment, Oikawa could no longer keep his body upright, he lost all his strength, his muscles, his strength. So he fell down to sit. His gaze was blank toward the front, tears were still flowing like a river, his lips were slightly open.

Atsumu rub his face harshly, regretting what comes out of his mouth. He approached Oikawa and sat in front of him, reaching for and embracing him. "Tooru, please, I didn't mean it like that."

Oikawa still remained motionless, so Atsumu continued while putting Oikawa's head on his broad chest, burying his face in his soft hair. "I love you. I marry you because I love you, for no other reason. I want to make you happy, but not for this."

Next, Oikawa grabbed Atsumu's shirt and wet it with tears.

"I'm sorry for changing my attitude all this time." Atsumu pulled Oikawa's face with both hands, aiming to see it. "I do that because I love you."

Oikawa kept shaking his head, he knew his face was really bad right now, but he didn't care. He also did not understand what to cry about.

"That doesn't explain, Atsumu," Oikawa said quietly as Atsumu's thumb continued to stroke his cheek. "That doesn't explain why you avoid me."

"I avoid you from giving up," answered Atsumu. His eyes revealed boundless tenderness, revealed endless love. "I want to bring you back to your career, but you now want something else."

"What—"

Atsumu snorted, kissed Oikawa's forehead lightly before kissing his nose and then his lips. "I told you, when we get married, nothing will change except our age. If there is, it will only be about love that is growing. You remember it, right?"

Oikawa nodded, biting his lip.

"Just because I like children, often play with Bokkun's children, doesn't mean I really want it from you."

Oikawa was silent.

"Tooru," Atsumu persuaded. "I mean it. If you don't believe me, you try to ask Samu. You will believe if it comes out of his mouth, right? I take care of the data and forms so that you return to the team again, and it's quite difficult because of something. But the coach wants you back too, and he helped me with that."

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but Atsumu kissed him and put his thumb on his lips so that Oikawa remained silent.

"Do you love me, Tooru?" he asked.

Oikawa nodded, touched the back of his hand against his cheek, closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth.

"We don't need to repeat it from the start, we just need to continue."

With that, Atsumu lifted Oikawa from the floor and carried he like a bride. Oikawa buried his face in Atsumu's chest and put his arms around his neck. They were silent, but the silence was really comfortable. Atsumu gave off a calm aroma to Oikawa, stroking and caressing it until Oikawa's breath stabilized and gave off a sweet and soft aroma.

Walking toward the room, Atsumu snorted, grinning slightly. "You're just getting heavier."

Oikawa lightly hit his arm, he didn't have much strength, so Atsumu chuckled.

Atsumu put him down on the bed, kissed his forehead before spread the blanket for him. "I'll take a shower before joining you, okay?"

Oikawa smiled and nodded. "Okay."

It's true, Oikawa thought when he saw the back of Atsumu walking towards the bathroom. "I love he so much."

They just need to live their lives together. Because that is indeed their decision, their choice, they will face obstacles like a storm, they will break in and out together.

Indeed there are always mistakes and misunderstandings in life, not removing fights too. But they will return to their loving stories, always and always returning.

After all, they had sworn to God to look after each other, whatever the circumstances.


End file.
